The present invention relates to a rolling assembly formed of a tire, a rim, and annular elements, known as tire-rim adapters, mounted between the beads of the tire and the rim.
In order to avoid the possible handling of a large number of metal parts in mounting a "heavy-vehicle flat-seat" tire on its service rim, rolling assemblies have been proposed which comprise, on the one hand, a monoblock rim, in particular a "15.degree. seat" rim and, on the other hand, a tire the beads of which have seats inclined by a angle generally greater than 15.degree. with respect to the axis of rotation of the tire.
These rolling assemblies have great advantages. The danger of the throwing off of metal parts being eliminated, greater safety is assured; the tires used being tubeless tires, the absence of a tube and flap results in substantial savings while avoiding rubbing between tube and tire and thus heating and blowout of the inner tube. The ease of mounting and removal is increased and the balancing of the rotating assembly is improved by the elimination of the imbalances due to the tube, flap and mounting rings.
The rims with inclined seats of 15.degree. have a mounting groove in their central part. The radially inner diameter of this groove is a major obstacle to the selection of the brake drums or calipers of disc brakes of larger diameter, which would permit greater braking efficiency. Furthermore, due to the presence of the central groove, the manufacture of a rim with inclined seats requires particular care in order to avoid problems of fatigue of the metal forming it.
Although the assemblies consisting of 15.degree. seat rim and corresponding tire are most widely used, it is to be noted that there are also rims with frustoconical seats inclined at an angle of 5.degree. which have the same advantages and are subject to the same drawbacks.